


God Bless America the Native, the Black and the Colored People

by the_bees_tales9229



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bees_tales9229/pseuds/the_bees_tales9229
Summary: a poem for you. We are not done yet.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	God Bless America the Native, the Black and the Colored People

_God bless America the Native, the Black and the Colored People_

_God bless America the Native, the Black and the Colored People_   
_For their blood, sweat and tears_   
_has sown the lands they've treaded_   
_with the seeds to cultivate the_   
_authority to allow only a few crops_   
_as morsels to quiet their starving_   
_bowels_

_God bless America the Native, the Black and the Colored People_   
_Their chains of gold, masks of emancipation_   
_glimmering fashion cages, voluminous_   
_feathers for skirts and wild patterns_   
_to be gawked at, worn and made art_   
_but not for the People, no_   
_but for Mass Production_

_God bless America the Native, the Black and the Colored People_   
_For their voices are like sirens_   
_calling for the Dream in America_   
_boats and planes coming to make_   
_the Promised Land, to be like Noah's_   
_Dove, to find that leaf in the evergreen_   
_only to find the Great Flood has just begun_

_God bless America the Native, the Black and the Colored People_   
_The land once of many Nations_   
_Arrows bundled together unable to_   
_snap and filled with delicate webs that_   
_enrich and entangle lives in intricate lines_   
_now it is a Nation entangling prey in its Web_   
_to feed the greedy spiders, collecting captives_

_God bless America the Native, the Black and the Colored People_   
_For the Rights were but beautiful words on_   
_an old parchment written by men who_   
_envisioned only themselves in the New World_   
_while the blood, sweat and tears came_   
_in waves upon waves as they commandeered_   
_the Nation become fruitful doesn't matter who_

_And how, or why, or when will it stop_   
_Why should they have crops even when they toiled?_   
_Why should we stoop ourselves to the ground as they_   
_are rendered helpless?_   
_Why should we stop the Wars we've only just begun?_   
_Why should we share when they shouldn't meet the Criteria to have anything at all?_

_God bless America the Native, the Black and the Colored People_   
_For you have made wonderful work_   
_but your Names they tried to erase_   
_your Spirits they could've dampened_   
_your Identities made more alien_   
_your Love and Hate made more so_   
_and the Justice long overdue_

_God bless America the Native, the Black and the Colored People_

_Because_

_We are never damned_

_\- for George Floyd, Regis Korchinski-Paquet, Malcolm X, Michael Brown, Eric Garner, Shantel Davis, Trayvon Martin, Monifa Bandele, Grace Lee Boggs, Tarika Wilson, Leonard Peltier, Sacheen Littlefeather, Aiyana Jones..._   
_And more, so many more, so many who died and are still living to tread this path..._   
_Know their names, remember them. We're not done yet._


End file.
